ME
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Dunia ini busuk. Tapi diriku tidak lebih baik dari dunia yang makin membusuk ini./AU. Gore. Violence. Don't like, don't read! Ch 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**ME**

IEGo – Level-5

Rating – M

Genre – Suspense, violence, crime and little bit of romance

WARNING

Oke, cerita ini sebenarnya sebuah pandangan psikopat tentang dunia –dan ya, dia menganggap dunia ini busuk, hanya dirinya yang benar. Jadi diharapkan jangan terlalu ambil serius. Yang masih polos sebaiknya jangan baca, di sini ada beberapa adegan gore.

Intinya, Don't like don't read. That's all.

* * *

Aku benci sekolah.

Sebagus apapun nilaiku, aku tetap membencinya.

Menurutku bangunan berlabel sekolah hanyalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang _sakit_ –sungguh, jika bisa akan kuubah fungsi sekolah untuk membantai orang-orang itu. Lagipula, untuk apa mereka semua –apa fungsinya? Untuk mendominasi dunia dengan perbuatan yang mereka sebut 'normal'? Untuk mencela –mengasingkan orang sepertiku –yang mereka anggap tidak normal?

Apa yang salah denganku? Aku selalu bersikap normal –aku hanya pendiam, itu saja. Tapi apa karena itu aku harus disuguhi kata-kata busuk dari mulut kalian yang juga busuk? _Hell no_, kurasa lebih baik kalimat itu kalian simpan untuk diri sendiri. Dan pikirkan; siapa yang normal dan yang tidak.

Mungkin aku terlihat cuek dengan sekitar, termasuk berjuta ucapan busuk yang kalian hujamkan padaku. Tapi aku juga manusia; aku bisa marah, namun kupendam rasa itu, dan akan kulampiaskan di saat dan tempat yang tepat.

Seperti sekarang.

Astaga, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah memecahkan tengkoraknya pada pukulan ke tiga puluh tiga, yang pasti aku terkejut, dan satu-satunya yang bisa dikeluarkan bibirku hanyalah tawa. Haha, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka anak ini memiliki otak; kupikir benda itu berada di lututnya atau di tempat lain; di mana gumpalan pusat pikiran itu tidak bisa memproses perkataannya sebelum diucapkan.

Sepertinya anak ini sudah mati. Yah, artinya masa bersenang-senangku sudah selesai. Sialan... sekarang aku harus menyembunyikan perbuatanku. Aku benci kalau harus menyeret dan menguburnya –itu terlalu bagus untuk orang tak berguna ini. Jadi, kuhilangkan wajahnya yang memuakkan itu, _you know what I mean_? Tepat, mengulitinya. Menurutku, dia lebih baik tersenyum dengan tengkoraknya daripada dengan wajah sombongnya.

Kuletakkan tongkat besi yang barusan kugunakan untuk mengancurkan kepalanya. Sebuah pisau kecil menggantikan posisi tongkat besi di tanganku. Dengan loyo kuiris pinggiran wajahnya, asal tahu saja, lebih menyenangkan jika melakukan ini saat cowok ini masih bisa mengeluarkan jeritan.

Cih, menjijikan, darah kotornya muncrat ke wajahku. Sialnya, aku tidak membawa sapu tangan.

Proses pengulitan yang membosankan selesai, kuangkat lembar kulit itu, aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sungguh, aku menyesal karena telah membunuhnya sebelum memperlihatkan pada setan itu wajah jeleknya sendiri. Hei, ini kesempatan langka; tidak semua orang bisa melihat wajah tanpa menggunakan cermin atau lukisan.

Kulit wajah itu kumasukkan dalam plastik hitam. Aku mengambil sebuah pedang tua yang kusembunyikan dalam tanah. Kutatap pedang itu, melihat kilatannya aku teringat akan murid-murid lain yang sudah berbaik hati mau bermain denganku di saat-saat terakhir mereka di dunia ini.

Dengan cepat aku memotong-motong tubuhnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang lebih imut. Setelah itu kumasukkan dalam plastik besar, sebelum menempatkan dua plastik itu ke dalam tasku.

_Tes..._

Setetes air jatuh ke tanganku. Semakin lama semakin banyak rintik air jatuh dan membasahi bumi. Hujan, baguslah. Paling tidak bisa membersihkanku dari bau amis ini.

Riang kumelangkah di tengah hujan. Sekarang... pasti anjing-anjing di ujung kota sedang kelaparan.

* * *

Lagi, aku harus berada di tempat ini.

Namun topik hangat hari ini membuatku sedikit senang.

"Hei, di mana Saru? Biasanya dia datang paling pagi."

"Eh? Dia belum datang? Tadi aku ke rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa... jadi kupikir dia sudah..."

"APA?! Jangan bilang dia membolos?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terkekeh. Benar, teman setanmu sedang membolos ke Neraka. Dan dia akan berada di sana untuk selamanya. Kalau kau merindukannya dengan senang hati aku akan mengirimmu ke sana.

Hah... jangan terlalu senang Kirino, jangan sampai tawamu keluar saking senangnya...

Daripada menertawakan kecemasan bodoh mereka, lebih baik aku membaca novel. Tidak kupedulikan keadaan sekitar, termasuk seorang siswa yang lewat di sampingku. Namun apa yang dia bisikkan padaku membuat mataku melebar.

"Pertunjukkan sore hari yang hebat, Merah Jambu."

Dengan cepat aku meliriknya. Dapat kulihat dia tersenyum padaku. Arogan memang, tapi aku tahu itu sebuah seringai. Apa Sang Maestro ini ingin melaporkan perbuatanku pada guru? Ah, itu tidak masalah, aku tinggal membungkamnya dengan kematian. Tapi...

"Kuharap bisa melihatnya lagi."

... Bagaimana dia bisa menyaksikan kegiatan itu tanpa ketahuan olehku? Ha, untuk orang _normal_, dia cukup hebat bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya di saat diriku sedang peka.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh, entah kenapa detak jantungku langsung berpacu, sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhku. Aku menyeringai, sensasi yang menyenangkan. Takuto, eh... kuharap kau bisa memberiku hiburan yang lebih menyenangkan dari para tukang bully 'normal'.

Lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi. Kelasku –kelas 8-2 dimasuki guru kimia. Ah, aku cukup benci pelajaran ini. Karenanya rentetan tulisan dalam buku tebal lebih kupilih untuk mengisi jam pelajaran ini.

Perkataan Takuto beberapa menit silam kembali mengiang di kepalaku. Dia melihatku memutilasi siswa Raimon, tapi dia tidak berteriak. Malah, aku sendiri tidak bisa merasakannya. Terlebih, ia memberitahuku tentang itu. Benar-benar anak yang menarik. Safirku tergerak untuk melirik ke arah laki-laki _wavy_ itu yang duduk di depan barisan meja-kursi di sampingku.

Di-dia melihat ke sini! Dan apa-apan dengan tatapan itu? Seringai tipis, lirikan tajam. Apa dia mengejekku?! Sialan kau, kau pikir bisa mengintimidasiku hanya karena kau mengetahui ulahku? Tidak, tidak tidak. Dirimu akan hilang dari dunia ini sebelum kau bisa melaporkannya pada siapapun.

Tapi... harus kuakui, tatapannya membuatku sedikit... uh, bagaimana ya. Yah, antara terintimidasi dan bernafsu untuk bermain dengannya.

Sekali lagi, Takuto... Kau benar-benar menarik.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. Akhirnya, saat ini datang juga. Rasanya cukup mengerikan harus mengerjakan soal berkelompok. Belum lagi teman –ugh, rasanya aku ingin muntah menyebut kata itu. Uh, maksudku orang yang sekelompok denganku semuanya adalah pem-bully.

"Baiklah, _minna_, sampai di sini dulu. Tugasnya dibuat PR saja. _Jaa_, sampai jumpa besok."

Pekerjaan rumah? Akh, sialan, tiga setan itu pasti akan melemparkan semua tugas itu padaku.

"Hei, _Freak_, tolong kerjakan semua ya." Benar kan? Baru saja aku membereskan barangku, Si Sialan Ozrock langsung menghempaskan buku tugas di mejaku. Seperti biasa, aku hanya diam.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapat bila salah kan? Jadi lakukan yang terbaik, F-R-E-A-K." Tambahan dari Desarm membuatku ingin lebih cepat keluar dari sini. Tentunya sesudah mengahancurkan kepalanya. Haha, tidak ada yang lebih baik selain suara retakan tengkorak dari orang bermulut ember. Yeah, kuharap ada, karena aku sudah agak bosan dengan itu.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Terserah saja." Aku berdiri, memasukkan semua buku mereka ke dalam tas, dan melangkah keluar. Namun Nagumo mencegahku.

"Tunggu, mau ke mana kau?"

Cih! Apa lagi yang diinginkannya?

"Pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas, menurutmu apa lagi?" Seandainya telinganya lebih tajam, pasti dia bisa menangkap sesuatu yang lain selain pertanyaan balik.

_But ok_ lah, tidak masalah. Aku bisa maklumi kemampuan membaca situasi para babi ini.

"Sebelum itu jawab pertanyaanku!" Dia menarik kerah seragamku. "Di mana Saru? Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya 'kan?!"

Haha! Rupanya babi ini bisa menyadarinya, kupikir dengan otaknya dia hanya berpikir teman monyetnya itu membolos.

"Ya, aku membawanya ke suatu tempat." ucapku sambil menyeringai padanya. Dapat kulihat Nagumo tersentak dengan tatapanku. Cengkramannya di kerahku melonggar, kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk mundur.

"Hoo, tak kusangka kau berani juga... tapi kau tidak lebih dari sekedar pecundang, asal kau tahu." Kata Ozrock. Hei, tidakkah itu kalimat untuk dirimu dan kawan-kawanmu?

_Grebb!_

Desarm mengait leherku dengan satu lengannya. Lengannya yang lain digunakan untuk melipat tanganku ke belakang dan mencengkramnya kuat. Aku memutar mataku bosan.

"CEPAT KATAKAN DI MANA DIA, _FREAK_! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN LENGANMU!"

Astaga... cowok ini membuatku ingin merobek mulutnya. Dapat kurasakan darahku bergejolak; perasaan yang selalu muncul setiap aku haus akan darah, teriakan dan rasa takut. Aku mulai terkekeh kecil, sementara Nagumo dan Ozrock terdiam. Kurasa mereka merasakan kegilaanku.

Sekali gerakan, aku bisa membebaskan tanganku dengan mudah; ayolah, cengkraman itu bukan apa-apa. Dengan gerakan kilat aku mengambil pulpen, membuka tutupnya dan berbalik. Kutarik kulit leher Desarm hingga kepalanya sejajar denganku. Dia menatapku ketakutan dan keringat dingin di wajahnya. Perasaan ini... perasaan membantai ini memang yang terbaik! Aku tersenyum lebar padanya sebelum menusukkan ujung pulpenku ke bola matanya.

"Kakak! Kau masih di sini?"

Secepatnya kutarik kembali pulpenku dan melepaskan Desarm. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar, tepat saat aku berada di ambang pintu, seorang gadis berambut cokelat berhenti di hadapanku.

"Lama sekali! Aku kepanasan menunggu di gerbang!" omelnya, aku tersenyum melihat wajah manisnya.

"Maaf ya, Kinako. Kakak tadi sedang _berdiskusi_ tentang tugas dengan mereka..." ucapku, begitu tatapan adik manisku itu lengah aku melirik ke arah setan di belakangku. Kuharap mereka bisa mengartikan tatapan dan senyuman ini sebagai; 'Akan kulanjutkan nanti.' agar mereka _siap_.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Aku melangkah keluar kelas, dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat seseorang sedang bersandar di dinding. Dengan cepat aku menoleh, namun tidak ada siapapun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kinako yang rupanya menyadari tingkahku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi apa kau melihat seseorang di sana?" Dari tempatnya, aku yakin Kinako seharusnya melihatnya.

"Mmm, seseorang?" dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Sejak tadi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Apa kakak melihat sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku."

Tapi aku yakin seseorang tadi nyata. Bukan imajinasi ataupun hantu, namun manusia.

Tapi... siapa?

Aku merenung; memikirkan siapapun yang kemungkinan adalah orang tersebut. Seharusnya tidak perlu, namun orang itu memiliki aura yang aneh; mirip denganku. Dan aku sadar... hanya ada satu orang.

Apakah dia –Takuto?

Seringai kembali menghiasi bibirku.

.

.

.

Apa yang mereka inginkan sampai mengundangku ke tempat sepi ini? Menghajarku? Oh, jangan harap bisa hanya karena sekarang sedang gelap. Justru inilah kesempatanku untuk membantai kalian semua. Di gang yang sempit dan gelap, tidak ada siapapun... sempurna!

Adrenalinku langsung berpacu memikirkan itu. Bermain dengan tiga orang –itu akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengelus jaket yang kukenakan –tepatnya, pisau berbagai ukuran yang berada di baliknya.

"... Jadi, mana Saru? Bukankah kau kusuruh untuk membawanya?" Ozrock bertanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"_He's already in hell, boy_. Aku tidak mau repot-repot menjemputnya –di sana adalah tempatnya."

Aku suka itu, ekspresi syok itu... membuatku ingin secepatnya merobek tenggorokan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Ozrock tertawa seperti orang gila. Aku memutar bola mataku melihat itu, apa dia mencoba menakutiku atau apa?

" –Haha! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan neraka, tapi aku yakin kau telah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Jadi sebagai balasan kecil..." Si Rambut Hijau itu menjentikan jarinya, lalu Nagumo keluar dari gang, dan kembali tak lama kemudian. Kulihat Nagumo menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang pingsan, tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar –a-apa? Itukan Kinako! Dasar Babi-babi Sialan! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kinako?!

"Kinako!" Aku berlari ke arahnya, tanganku mengepal; bersiap meninju Si Kepala Merah itu. Namun sebelum itu aku harus menghabisi Desarm yang menghalangiku.

"Tunggu dulu, _Freak_. Ini pertukaran; serahkan Saru, dan kami akan mengembalikannya."

Aku menunduk; menyembunyikan seringaiku. "... akan kuantar kau ke _tempat_nya."

"Baguslah, cepat tunjukkan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kuambil sebuah pisau dari balik jaketku, kutarik kerah baju Desarm dan menghujamkan benda kesayanganku itu ke lehernya. Darah merembes keluar saat pisau itu menembus dagingnya, teriakan kesakitannya membuatku makin bersemangat. Kutarik kembali, lalu kuhujamkan kembali. Tarik, hujamkan. Dan terus seperti itu hingga tidak ada lagi daging yang bisa ditembus di lehernya –dan dia sudah mati.

–Akh! Lagi-lagi aku membunuhnya tanpa berpikir. Seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dengan membunuhnya perlahan. Namun sudahlah... masih ada dua babi kecil di sini; yang siap kusembelih.

Aku menoleh, menatap mereka dengan pandangan nanar yang menggelap. Dua orang itu gemetar dan berkeringat dingin, _I know that_; rasa takut menguasai mereka. Senyumku mengembang melihat wajah mereka –yang memang seperti babi yang akan disembelih.

Kulihat mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum Ozrock berteriak, "A-Ayo pergi!"

Kemudian keduanya berlari hingga aku tak bisa melihat sosok figurnya lagi dikarenakan mereka berbelok arah saat keluar dari gang. Aku mengejar mereka dengan adrenalin yang semakin naik. Jarang-jarang aku bisa main kejar-kejaran sebelum memutilasi. Sekalian juga mengambil Kinako yang dibawa mereka. Dua burung dengan satu batu, ha!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN! HENTIKAN! KUMOHO –AAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"

Langsung kuhentikan langkahku begitu teriakan melengking –yang kutahu adalah teriakan memohon untuk nyawa ditangkap telingaku. Penjagaan makin kuketatkan. Tangan kiriku mengambil satu pisau. Seseorang datang, aku dapat mendengar langkah kakinya yang halus; seperti daun yang menyentuh tanah. Aku berani bertaruh kalau orang yang mungkin akan kuhadapi ini adalah pembunuh berantai. Tapi detak jantung dan adrenalinku yang berpacu memang menyenangkan.

Suara 'duk' dari benda yang menyentuh tanah memenuhi gang sunyi itu. Mengingat ada pembunuh di balik bangunan ini, aku tidak terkejut melihat kepala dua setan kecil yang dia lemparkan ke hadapanku.

"Itu hadiah; sebagai tanda perkenalan, dan kerjasama."

Pandanganku teralih saat irisku menangkap bayangan seseorang. Sesosok pemuda berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum. Dia menggendong Kinako.

"K-kau..."

"Salam kenal, Merah Jambu. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa aku."

"... Takuto..." ucapku dingin, lalu melirik Kinako.

"Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja." Takuto berkata sambil menutup matanya. Biar dia bilang begitu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kueratkan genggamanku pada dua pisauku.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja setelah aku melenyapkanmu."

Pemuda berambut cokelat-keabuan itu membuka matanya perlahan, manik hazel itu menatapku tajam. Bibirnya yang tersenyum mengucapkan; "Jangan macam-macam kau, _Pink Twintail_."

Aku terdiam, tepatnya membeku. Kalimat tadi, entah kenapa agak mengintimidasiku. Ah, mungkin bukan kalimatnya, tapi dari caranya mengucapkan; ada penekanan di sana. Dan seringai yang tak lepas itu membuat apa yang dimaksudnya lebih mengerikan. Aku dapat merasakan sekilas hawa pembunuh darinya.

Takuto melangkah, berjalan melewatiku, kali ini dia sudah kembali seperti Takuto yang di sekolah –seseorang yang normal. Namun tetap saja auranya mencekam –setidaknya bagiku yang baru saja melihat dirinya, mungkin bisa dibilang; dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Ikut aku –jika kau ingin perawatan untuk adikmu,"

Apa maksudnya? Apa dia sedang berusaha memakaiku dengan tawaran itu?

"–Dan permainan, tentunya." lanjutnya, dapat kudengar rasa antusias dan licik di suaranya. Itu membuatku semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Takuto menoleh sekilas, senyumnya yang arogan sekaligus mengerikan itu membuatku lagi-lagi berkeringat dingin.

"Berburu." jawabnya, singkat. Lalu kembali berjalan. "Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang ikutlah denganku."

Bahuku turun, kuletakkan kembali pisau-pisauku ke dalam saku di balik jaket, sebelum menyusul Takuto.

Berburu, eh... aku penasaran apa arti berburu itu sebenarnya.

* * *

Kini sebuah rumah megah berdiri di hadapanku –di hadapan kami. Bagiku, itu sebuah istana, dan halamannya seperti taman. Seperti kabar angin; Takuto memang anak orang kaya. Tapi kenapa keluarganya –yang aku yakin adalah orang _normal _yang menyukai peradaban– memilih tinggal satu km dari kota. Apa mungkin seluruh penghuni rumah ini sama sepertinya? Entahlah, seperti apapun keluarganya itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting perawatan Kinako dan permainan yang dijanjikan Si Bintang Kelas itu.

"Selamat datang, Takuto-_sama_." Seorang yang kuyakini adalah pelayan rumah ini menyambut sambil membungkukkan badannya. "_Ano_, anak itu..." dia menunjuk Kinako.

"Rawat dia." Perintah Takuto singkat; to the point. Diserahkannya Kinako pada Si Wanita Pelayan.

"Saya mengerti." Selanjutnya dia menjauh; membawa Kinako ke sebuah kamar.

Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir akan adikku itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah –

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu; saat _bermain_ dengan mereka?" Takuto bertanya tiba-tiba, tentunya aku mengerti kata 'bermain' yang ia ucapkan –tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kosakata yang sebenarnya, jika ada yang mendengar akan gawat. Dari situasi ini, bisa kusimpulkan kalau keluarganya tidak sama dengannya –dengan kami.

"Kau sama sepertiku; jadi kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya." Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah Takuto menaiki anak tangga.

"Yah... kalau kupikir, membosankan. Apa serupa dengan yang kau rasakan?"

Aku merenung, memutar ulang memoriku saat pertama kali melakukan permainan dengan modal pisau itu, sensasi yang kurasakan saat itu...

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar. Awalnya menyenangkan, tapi lama-kelamaan cukup membosankan, terlalu mudah."

"Tepat. Dan karena itu aku kasihan padamu."

Aku tersentak, kemudian terkekeh.

"Ahaha, kalau kau kasihan mungkin kau bisa jadi teman bermainku haha! Aku yakin akan puluhan kali lebih menyenangkan! Bagaimana?"

Kekehanku langsung terhenti saat Takuto menatapku dengan tatapan gelapnya. Aku benci tatapan itu; itu selalu membuat tubuhku lemah –tak kuasa memberikan perlawanan. Biar kutebak, dia pasti akan mengatakan jangan macam-macam atau apapun yang membuatku makin terintimidasi.

"Jangan anggap aku teman, jangan pernah; teman adalah beban –masalah."

Oh, kupikir apa. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Baguslah jika kau tipe orang seperti itu. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan yang namanya teman, dan tidak akan pernah."

Dia tersenyum sekilas –kali ini senyum yang tidak membuatku bergidik.

Kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu, sepertinya ruangan di baliknya adalah kamar Takuto. Dia membuka pintu dan aku mengikuti masuk. Di dalam sini sangat gelap, terutama saat Takuto menutup pintu. Aku mencoba menyesuaikan mataku dengan kegelapan ini, namun sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di saat aku mempunyai masalah dengan pengelihatan, lampu di ruangan itu seketika menyala; melahap kegelapan yang barusan menyelimuti.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terbiasa dengan gelap. Atau ruanganku yang terlalu gelap bagimu?" Takuto berkata sambil melangkah ke meja dengan sebuah komputer.

"Begitulah, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan kegelapan yang gila ini –maksudku, kamarmu seperti terbuat dari kegelapan, bahkan setelah kau menyalakan lampu aku masih bisa merasakannya." Aku melihatnya menyalakan komputernya dan mengetikkan password dengan cepat.

"Aku suka gelap; mereka bagian dari hidupku. Dan kupikir kau juga harus membiasakan diri, karena kita akan bekerja sama."

Ah, mendengar itu aku teringat akan sesuatu; permainan yang ia janjikan.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting sekarang mana permainan yang kau janjikan?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Takuto masih sibuk dengan komputernya, jari-jarinya menari lihai di atas keyboard, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi dia mulai berhenti mengetik dan menggerakkan mouse saat sebuah gambar laki-laki berkacamata terpampang di monitor.

"Zanark Avalonic, psikopat kelas A, korbannya sekitar 45 orang, 4,7 Miliar Jewel* untuk siapapun yang menangkapnya dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Aku menaikan satu alis, "Kita akan memburunya untuk mendapatkan uang?"

"Bukan hanya itu, kau bisa bermain dengannya! Bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya –sensasinya bertarung dengan orang yang sejenis denganmu –bahkan lebih gila darimu?"

Aku tidak berkedip mendengar perkataan Takuto, jantungku berdegub kencang, darahku berdesir hebat; rasanya semua berkumpul ke atas. Jadi maksudnya mengumpulkan uang sambil bermain-main? Hebat! Aku semakin bersemangat –bukan, bukan karena uang, tapi permainan gila yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sama-sama mencintai seni ini –seni di mana kau menggila bersama senjatamu saat akan mengirimkan seseorang ke neraka. Fantastis!

"Tolong Takuto, jangan memancing semangatku. Langsung saja, siapa yang akan kuburu, dan di mana dia?"

Takuto memutar kursinya menghadapku, dia memegang dagunya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau ingin mencobanya sendirian?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan meminta bantuanmu hanya karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku?"

"Maaf, maaf. Tentu saja, kau tipe seperti itu, aku sudah mengerti; seseorang yang tidak mau berbagi kesenangan, yah, itulah dirimu; Merah Jambu." dia kembali menghadap komputernya dan mulai mengetik.

"Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku punya nama dan kau tahu itu!"

"Baiklah, Kirino. Pilihlah yang ingin kau buru, mereka semua berkeliaran di Inazuma Town."

Aku menatap monitor, di sana terpampang empat foto, salah satunya adalah Zanark. Dua di antaranya memakai topeng yang aneh.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang mereka?" pintaku. Takuto mengklik foto pertama; seorang laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat.

"Dia Fudou Akio, psikopat kelas S yang baru saja kabur saat akan dihukum mati, dari tengkorak yang ditemukan ayahku dan anak buahnya saat menggeledah rumahnya, korbannya diperkirakan sekitar 80 orang. Hadiah yang ditawarkan 9 Miliar Jewel."

"Tunggu, jadi yang menangkapnya ayahmu?"

"Ayahku polisi. Dan karena dialah aku tahu tentang orang-orang ini; dia memberiku data mereka dan menyuruhku agar berhati-hati."

"Uh, kau membuat dirimu terdengar seperti psikopat yang beruntung karena mempunyai ayah seorang polisi."

Takuto mengangkat bahunya, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Gambar Zanark muncul. "Kau sudah tahu siapa dia, selanjutnya... The Eagle, diberi nama demikian karena dia selalu menggunakan topeng elang dan tak segan berkeliaran di kota di malam hari bahkan memperlihatkan dirinya di depan polisi. Dia juga mendapat julukan Dark Cat karena kelincahannya, aksinya dimulai tidak lama; sebulan lalu. Psiko kelas B, imbalannya 2,5 Miliar Jewel. Korbannya sekitar 20 orang dan semuanya adalah anak-anak remaja awal; dan mereka semua dalam keadaan terpotong-potong –"

Takuto melirikku.

"–Sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Yah, mungkin sama, tapi pekerjaannya kurang rapi; aku hanya meninggalkan sedikit tulang, dan potongan tubuh kuberikan pada anjing."

"Aku tahu. Kau mungkin agresif, tapi kau psikopat ter-rapi yang kutemui."

"Sebentar, kau pernah bermain dengan psikopat buronan itu?"

Senyumnya cukup menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku sudah membunuh 4, dan hampir terbunuh sekali."

"Whoa! Siapa orang yang membuatmu hampir kehilangan nyawa itu, hah?"

"Dia psikopat kelas X, akan kujelaskan nanti. Selanjutnya..."

Kali ini foto seorang mengenakan topeng serigala.

"WolfMan alias manusia serigala. Seperti karakternya; manusia serigala yang muncul setiap bulan purnama. Jumlah korbannya tergantung bulan tersebut; misalnya, bulan Mei, akan ada 5 korban dengan kulit yang hilang di setiap tempat yang tak tentu di kota. Dia memulai aksinya setahun lalu, hitung sendiri berapa jumlah korbannya –"

Tujuh puluh delapan korban, hebat.

"– dan hadiah 8,2 M untuk siapapun yang menangkapnya." Takuto memutar kursinya menghadapku. "Silahkan pilih, kau bebas memilih salah satunya. Tapi perlu kuperingatkan; mereka semua pembunuh berbahaya, dan aku tidak akan terkejut saat fotomu yang termutilasi terpampang di berita."

"Jangan meremehkanku. Jika kau berkata hal serupa aku akan membunuhmu sebagai pemanasan." aku memainkan salah satu pisauku. Takuto menyeringai tipis.

"Hal yang sama berlaku padaku; jangan meremehkanku. Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Hah, kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu siapa yang akan kupilih? Apa masalah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang membuatmu tertarik, sekaligus menganalisis persentasimu menang melawannya."

Kutatap kembali monitor, sambil berpikir. Aku menyeringai seraya kutunjuk salah satu foto.

"Aku memilihnya."

"Hm... kurasa persentasimu untuk menang sangat kecil, tapi... selamat bersenang-senang."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

*hanya mata uang karangan

Aaahhh~ Diriku merasa bersalah~!

Karena di-diskon –eh, maksudnya di-discontinued-nya penpik berjudul krezi, saya mutusin buat bikin penggantinya... tapi malah ngantiin dengan fic beginian! _Sumimasen_ _deshita_! Niatnya sih mo bikin H/C buat ngasah kemampuan /bohong/ tapi karena emang males pake banget buat bikin sedih2an jadinya maen psikopat-an aja dah :v /dilemparduren

Sama seperti fik krezi, di sini unsur 'nggak biasa' tetap dipertahanin... kalau di sana berandal, di sini psikopat. Ah, bagi yang bingung di sini Kirino cowok apa cewek, terserah aja deh mo nganggap dia apa, toh nggak ada deskripsinya –baru nyadar setelah baca ulang– intinya bebas deh. Jadi yang nggak tahan ama sho-ai tetep bisa nikmatin ni kisah (if you want to)

Bagi yang cinta gore, maaf di sini adegan kesayangan kalian kurang, di chp depan saya usahakan banyaaaakkkkk aaaaaa~~ *nyanyi* *diseretReaders*

Yowess! Kritik, saran, kesan dan komentar lainnya silahkan dituangkan ke dalam kotak ripiu~


	2. Chapter 2

Aku bosan.

Sebanyak apapun teriakan dari sampah masyarakat yang kuhabisi, tak membuatku bergairah –tidak sedikitpun; irama pengiring kematian itu seolah memantul keluar dari telingaku; membuatnya tak dapat masuk dan membangkitkan semangatku dari dalam –seperti biasanya.

Jika ada yang bisa kusalahkan atas keadaan membosankan ini, tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri; keinginan untuk bermain menjadi tujuanku, sehingga sesuatu selain itu sedikitpun tak membuatku senang.

Kutendang mayat pria yang baru saja kukeluarkan jantungnya, dapat kulihat benda pemompa darah itu terbaring manis di lantai, langsung saja kuinjak, dapat kurasakan lembek dan basah di sepatuku. Kemudian kuedarkan pandanganku di ruangan kotor untuk pesta gelap ini, namun kini lebih baik dengan warna merah yang menghiasi. Dan manusia yang tidur dengan tenangnya. Nah, seharusnya begini cara beristirahat dari kehidupan, bukannya malah mabuk-mabukan tidak jelas.

_Sasuga, stupid people. _Mereka tidak pernah lelah membuatku tertawa._  
_

Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?

Jam tua di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11, ah... sekitar satu jam lagi. Cukup singkat, tapi lama untukku yang sangat ingin bermain.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar, setibanya kutatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit hitam.

WolfMan, kah... begitu muncul akan kukuliti dia sebagai bayaran karena membuatku menunggu lama.

Gairah yang entah datang darimana memenuhi tubuhku, mengusir rasa bosan yang membuatku hampir mati.

Segera kuambil pisauku dan memposisikannya di samping kepalaku. Tidak sampai satu detik hingga benda kesayanganku itu berbenturan dengan sebuah jarum, jarum yang besar. Kutangkap sebelum alat menjahit itu jatuh ke tanah, kuraba ujungnya dengan jariku, benar dugaanku; sesuatu yang basah terdapat di sana, kemungkinan besar itu adalah racun.

"Kau yang di sana sepertinya hebat. Bagaimana kalau bermain denganku hingga sejam ke depan?" Aku melemparkan kembali jarum pada sang pemilik, sebuah tangan muncul dari balik bangunan ini dan menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Dia menarik tangannya.

Menambahkan pisau ke tangan kiriku, aku berjalan ke arahnya. Penasaran menyelimutiku begitu kurasa hawa keberadaannya menghilang. Benar saja, di sana –di samping sini tidak ada apapun. Aneh! Ini aneh! Seharusnya aku bisa merasakan setiap inci dari gerakannya –walaupun itu di luar pengelihatanku. Tapi setelah dia menarik tangannya... aku tak merasakan gerakan apapun, seperti lari atau melompat; dia seperti menghilang –

Langkah kaki kuteruskan, menghampiri kegelapan malam yang berkumpul di belakang tempat laknat ini.

–Atau mungkin aku yang tidak bisa _merasakan_nya?

Yah, mungkin saja, seperti waktu itu; aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan milik Takuto. Ha, Si Penghuni Kegelapan itu membuatku kesal!

–Tunggu... penghuni kegelapan, kah... kurasa, dapat kusimpulkan kalau orang tadi sama seperti Takuto. Yah... mungkin 'sedikit' lebih berbahaya.

Uh, di sini gelap juga, walau tidak segelap tempat yang kutahu karena sinar bulan.

Dari semua hal di dunia, yang dapat membuatku tak berkutik adalah kegelapan pekat. Maksudku, apa yang bisa kau lakukan di dalam warna hitam yang gila ini? Matamu tak dapat berfungsi, seakan diambil dari tempatnya.

Ugh, sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri dengan hal gila ini; seperti kata Takuto. Memang, cukup kesal mendengar ocehan elegannya, tapi dia ada benarnya.

–Entah kenapa sekarang aku ingin membunuhnya.

Kuletakkan kembali pisauku pada tempatnya –saku di balik jaket dan menutup resletingnya. Rambutku yang berantakan kurapikan sedikit, noda darah di pipi segera kusapu.

Jalan-jalan di kota sepertinya tidak buruk.

* * *

Seharusnya aku tahu ini ide buruk, walaupun hal ini dapat memancing Si WolfMan. Tapi tetap saja, berada di tengah keramaian orang _normal_ membuatku agak sakit. Lagipula kemungkinannya kecil baginya untuk muncul di sini; di tempat ramai ini. Namun akan lebih kecil jika di tempat sepi dan terisolasi seperti tempat pesta miras tadi.

Salahku, jika masih ada orang di sana mungkin dia akan mampir sebentar, tapi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dibunuh di antara sampah itu. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia akan ke kota. Lagipula... Takuto bilang dia senang tantangan; mencari korban di tempat publik dan menghabisinya tanpa ketahuan adalah hal yang sering dilakukannya.

Dia ada di sekitar sini.

Taman kota, eh. Tidak kusangka tempat ini ramai saat malam, banyak muda-mudi sekitar usiaku melakukan aktifitas menjijikan yang mereka sebut pacaran.

_But..._ kau tahu?_ I have no choice. _Aku tidak mau menunggunya berpindah ke tempat lain, lagipula ada kawasan yang tenang di sini, sebuah ayunan, di sana tidak terkena penerangan lampu membuat tidak seorangpun ingin menjamahnya.

Aku mulai memaju-mundurkan ayunan yang kududuki. Duduk di sini dengan gontai dan wajah yang kutundukkan dalam; seperti orang depresi.

Hawa pembunuh makin kentara kurasakan.

Kuharap aktingku ini dapat menarik perhatiannya. Hei, siapa yang tidak menghampiri remaja yang menyendiri di tempat sunyi? Yang makhluk tinggi bertentakel* pun tertarik untuk mengiburnya. Namun maaf, sekarang aku hanya tertarik pada manusia serigala yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku.

Kena kau, Wolfy sayang, sekarang mari kita mencari tempat yang bagus. Aku bangkit, berjalan agak bungkuk sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Kulirik sekitar, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk acara ini. Kuil, eh... tidak buruk. Lagipula tempat suci ini sering digunakan untuk upacara pemakaman, kan?

Kupikir dia berhenti mengikutiku saat kurasa hawanya menghilang, namun aku salah; bayangannya terlihat jelas di pisauku. Dia mengikutiku dalam diam, langkahnya begitu halus, dan dia menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dengan sempurna. Seperti yang diharapkan dari pembunuh yang _lebih_ berpengalaman.

Aku duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ditata rapi begitu memasuki kawasan kuil ini. Pisauku; yang berukuran sedang kuasah dengan batu lain di sampingku.

"Kau yakin ingin beribadah di malam hari, banyak pembunuh berkeliaran, kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ocehannya, segera kuposisikan pisauku sedemikian rupa di samping leherku dan membuatnya berbenturan dengan pisau yang dilempar orang bodoh yang menyebut dirinya WolfMan.

"Aku baru mendengar pembunuh yang memperingatkan orang akan dirinya sendiri." Kulirik lelaki dengan topeng serigala yang entah sejak kapan dikenakannya itu. "Apa kau tipe seperti itu, Wolfy?"

"Hmm... kita baru saja bertemu, dan kau sudah memberiku _nickname_?"

"Apa salahnya..." aku berdiri, seraya mengelus pisauku. "... memberimu nama baru di malam terakhirmu? WolfMan sudah terlalu mainstream_, just you know_."

Aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum di balik topeng bodohnya. "Ternyata kau bukan sekedar anak putus asa yang harus dibantu menyelesaikan hidup. _But... interesting_! Sudah lama aku tidak bermain!"

Manusia Serigala itu tertawa seperti orang gila, aku mengerti perasaannya; hei, kami sama –membunuh manusia yang menyebut diri mereka normal itu terlalu membosankan, tidak ada perlawanan, ha! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu harus hidup. Tapi sudahlah, ada permainan yang harus dimeriahkan sekarang! Aku tidak mau membuang waktu dengan menunggu WolfMan menyelesaikan tawa gilanya, jadi kumulai permainan ini dengan melemparkan jarum-jarum beracun ke arahnya.

"Jangan memanggilku anak, kau tidak lebih tua dariku."

Namun yah, itu bukan apa-apa, dan aku tidak terkejut melihatnya menangkis semua jarum itu dengan cakar besi di tangannya.

"Kau sebut itu serangan?"

Aku menyeringai tipis, "Hanya sentuhan kecil untuk membuatmu sadar." Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan mengayunkan pisauku untuk merobek perutnya, namun dia dapat menangkis seranganku. Terus kuayunkan dua pisauku dan WolfMan juga berhasil menangkis semuanya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Suara benturan senjata memenuhi halaman kuil ini bagai lantunan melodi di telingaku, kemudian melodi itu terpaksa dihentikan karena pisau di tangan kananku terkunci di antara cakar besinya. Giliran tangan kiriku bertindak; melesat cepat guna menusuk perutnya. Bayang-bayang akan darah yang merembes keluar dari sana memenuhi kepalaku, imajinasi itu akan terjadi jika WolfMan tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada pisauku dengan cakar besinya yang lain.

Dalam keadaan ini, aku hanya punya satu pilihan; melepaskan pisauku dan memakai yang lain. Yah, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.

"Lepaskanlah, setelah itu aku akan mencabik wajahmu!" Setelah berkata begitu, dia mendorong tangannya. Aku balas mendorongnya; menahannya guna menjauhkan cakar itu dariku, kami terlibat dalam permainan dorong-mendorong yang bodoh. Benar; dia mengunciku, jika aku melepas pisauku itu maka aku akan berakhir di cakar besinya.

Tapi... aku tidak akan memenangkan permainan ini tanpa resiko. Aku menyeringai padanya, "Coba saja kalau bisa!" Aku melepaskan senjataku, kedua cakar WolfMan langsung melesat ke arahku dan menggores pipiku. Mungkin akan melubangi kepalaku bila aku terlambat setengah detik membusurkan badanku ke belakang; kayang. Kugunakan kesempatan ini, dengan tangan sebagai penopang, kuangkat kakiku dan menendang perutnya; membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dan menghantam sebuah batu.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil sebuah pisau lain yang lebih besar di balik jaketku, aku bersiap dan... dia... tidak ada di sana?

Aku mengamati sekelilingku, tetap siaga tentunya. Melihat dari lingkungan ini, kemungkinan dia bersembunyi di belakang batu-batu besar dan patung.

"Di mana kau Wolfy sayang..." aku bergumam, tanganku gemetar, jantungku berdegub kencang, adrenalin menguasaiku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi seperti ada sedikit rasa takut yang bercampur dengan semangatku, tapi perasaan ini benar-benar hebat! Seharusnya sejak dulu aku bermain seperti ini!

Aku terus mengamati, hingga tanpa kusadari sesuatu melingkar erat di pinggangku, disusul tusukkan di lengan dan pahaku. Menahan rasa sakit, kugigit bibir bawahku.

"Kukembalikan pisaumu, _dear_." Dapat kurasakan tubuhku bergidik saat dia menopang kepalanya di bahuku. Shit! Baru kali ini aku merasa terintimidasi yang sangat. Menyembunyikan rasa sialan itu, aku menyeringai padanya.

"Oh, _thanks_, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Ho, saat ketakutan begini kau masih bisa tersenyum rupanya, kenapa tidak tersenyum manis selamanya saja?"

"Shut up, Bangs*tt!"

Termakan rasa senang dan emosi, dengan gerakan kilat kulayangkan tanganku ke belakang, namun pisau yang hendak kutusukkan ke wajahnya ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Senyummu benar-benar perlu diperbaiki, _dear_."

Gawat! Cakar besi itu mendekat ke wajahku, aku harus menghindar; atau aku akan bernasib sama seperti Kuchisake-Onna**

Hanya saja tubuhku tak melakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan.

"_Please be my sleeping beauty_~ Haha! Apa aku terdengar seperti Jeff***?! Hahahaha!"

Aku tidak bisa bergerak –lebih buruk; aku tidak tau harus apa. Tubuhku gemetaran, irama cepat dari jantungku tak bisa kukendalikan.

Aku takut.

Dikunci dengan cakar besi yang sekian detik lagi akan merobek mulutku, kemudian nyawaku. Ha, semenyedihkan inikah aku?

Haha, aku terlalu meremehkan dunia ini; dunia para pembunuh ini. Aku masih terlalu lemah untuk berada di dalamnya.

Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat –tidak! Aku harus lebih kuat.

Kugenggam segera cakar tajam itu, darah menetes dari telapak tanganku, tapi aku tidak peduli sekalipun beberapa jariku hilang; jika itu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengalahkannya, silahkan saja.

"Maaf, tapi kau bukan tipeku, Serigala-yang-ingin-menjadi-Jeff."

Serigala bodoh itu tentu saja tidak mau membiarkanku lepas, dia menekan cakarnya ke arahku, sekali lagi kami terlibat dalam permainan dorong-mendorong. Sementara tangan kananku berjuang tangan kiriku mencabut pisau di pahaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, WolfMan tertawa melihat yang kulakukan.

"–ha! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu, calon Putri Tidurku?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujui untuk menjadi _sleeping beauty_-mu. Namun yang kuingat adalah tidak sopan memeluk seseorang tanpa ijin!"

Darah merembes keluar dari lengan WolfMan yang berada di pinggangku setelah kutikam. Finally! Hasratku untuk melihat darahnya tercapai! Tapi jangan harap aku puas dengan ini –justru cairan merah ini membuatku makin ketagihan akan sesuatu yang lain.

"Akan kupisahkan lenganmu dari cakar kesayanganmu, Wolfy!"

Sekuat tenaga kulayangkan pisauku ke pergelangan tangannya guna memutusnya, namun yang kutemukan adalah pisauku menabrak dan... tersangkut di tulangnya. Bodohnya aku; tidak mungkin pisau bisa memutus tangannya. Seharusnya aku menggunakan kapak or pedang –sayangnya dua benda itu juga tidak kubawa.

"Sepertinya kau harus sedikit belajar tentang fungsi senjata."

Tersadar dari rasa terkejutku karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba di keningku, segera kugunakan kesempatan dari dekapannya melonggar untuk melepaskan diri. WolfMan terkekeh.

"Jangan tegang begitu, santai saja..."

Dapat kurasakan pandangannya ke arahku menajam. Kucabut pisau di bahuku dan memasang kuda-kuda. WolfMan juga mencabut pisau yang menyangkut di tulangnya.

"... Kirino."

Dia... tahu namaku? Tidak—sepertinya dia tahu siapa aku.

"Tidak hanya membunuh, kau juga mengetahui siapa korbanmu, sibuk sekali ya?" ucapku seraya menyapu darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari keningku dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak juga, hanya kebetulan aku mengenal beberapa."

Dalam sekejap, dia berada di hadapanku. Sangat dekat; kurang dari lima centi topeng serigala menyeringai di depan wajahku.

"Sekarang, apa aku tipemu?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di jarak dekat ini. Bersama pisau, tanganku menyelinap ke belakangnya dan menusukkan pisauku ke lehernya, tidak terlalu dalam karena dia langsung menunduk. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh dadaku, saat itulah aku merasakan dingin dan disusul rasa sakit yang sangat di punggungku. Cakar WolfMan sedang melakukan tugasnya, aku tahu itu. Berupaya menghentikannya, kucabut pisau di leher belakangnya dan menghujamkannya di punggungnya berulang-ulang. Kudengar dia merintih tertahan, cakarannya pun terhenti. Di saat yang hanya akan terjadi beberapa detik inilah aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari balik bajuku dan berjongkok lalu meninju perutnya sekuat tenaga hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya –dapat kuketahui dari darah yang menetes di antara topeng dan dagunya.

"Kau akan menjadi tipeku setelah aku mengoleksi wajahmu!"

Hanya saja memberikan cedera ini membuatnya memiliki kesempatan; aku yang kehilangan fokus selama sekian detik membuat WolfMan mendapatkan leherku. Segera tubuhku diangkat hingga kakiku tak menyentuh tanah.

Rasanya sesak, aku tak bisa bernafas.

Meronta di cengkramannya; hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Oh, benarkah? Kau amatir, _but you'll always be my type, dear_."

Cengkramannya semakin kuat.

"Saatnya mengakhiri ini."

WolfMan, lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya yang lain; memperlihatkan cakarnya yang akan menghabisiku. Di sudut mataku... dapat kulihat cakarnya yang lain, begitu dekat. Tentu saja; pangkalnya berada di punggung tangannya yang mencekikku.

Aku bisa menggunakannya.

Sakit; rasanya sakit saat kugoreskan tanganku di sana berulang-ulang. Tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan cara lain, darah yang keluar kutampung di telapak tanganku yang satunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"K-kau pikir aku a-akan memberitahumu?!" kucipratkan cairan merah itu ke wajahnya –mata, tepatnya. Efeknya; tentu saja pengelihatannya yang terganggu. Langsung saja kutusukkan jarumku ke tangannya, sontak cengkramannya terlepas.

Kali ini, aku memilih bersembunyi.

"_Shit_! Licik juga kau!" WolfMan mengumpat sambil mengelap topeng bodohnya. Lalu dia melihat ke sekitar. "Oh, apa sekarang giliranku yang mencarimu, baiklah~"

Aku harus pindah tempat. O-ouch— sial, luka di tubuhku sepertinya tidak mengijinkan. Belum lagi tubuhku mulai lemas, rasa hangat merengkuh punggungku. Ah, kalau begini aku bisa pingsan kehabisan darah. Kurasa aku harus menunggu dan menyembunyikan hawa kebaradaanku; walau tidak sempurna.

Perlu beberapa menit lagi bagi racunku untuk bekerja –ya, racun! Jarum yang kutusukkan di tangannya mengandung racun mematikan.

"Di mana kau? Putri Tidurku yang manis~"

Tepat setelah gumaman itu, sunyi melanda, benar-benar sunyi; aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar langkah kakinya, dan... hawa keberadaannya—

—Jangan bilang sama seperti saat dia mengikutiku dan bersembunyi. Dia bisa saja ada di belakangku sekarang.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi; aku merasa berkeringat dingin. Tubuhku gemetaran, jatungku berdegub tak karuan. Aku... takut. Jika dia benar-benar di belakangku sekarang, aku tak akan punya kesempatan.

Tenang... tenang, Kirino. Jangan biarkan perasaan laknat ini menguasaimu. Kau masih bisa menang, dan kau akan menang!

Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik patung singa ini.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa serigala bodoh itu sedang mencari-cari di belakang patung dan bebatuan?

"Kau tahu, saat SD aku pemain petak umpet terhebat. Siapapun yang kutemukan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi."

Shit!

Aku menoleh, namun belum sempat sedetik berlalu sentakkan kuat menghantam punggungku, rasa sakitnya bertambah puluhan kali karena luka yang bersarang di sana, belum lagi setelahnya tubuhku yang terpental menabrak sebuah batu. Sakit, sangat sakit. Luka di bahu dan pahaku pun terbuka karenanya.

Aku berusaha bangkit, sementara WolfMan menghampiriku.

"Bau darahmu benar-benar manis dan menyengat, aku suka." kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapanku.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, namun tubuhku terlalu sakit dan lemah untuk bergerak, darah pun makin banyak keluar dari lukaku. Dan darah yang keluar dari kening mulai menutupi pandanganku. Baru saja aku berhasil duduk, rasa dingin dari cakar besi WolfMan menyentuh bagian bawah daguku dan mengangkatnya.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak buruk—sebenarnya kau cukup hebat untuk seorang amatir, hanya kurang pengalaman."

Cakar satunya menyentuh perutku. Oh, apakah ini akhirnya? Pertandingan pertama dan terakhirku—apakah akan menjadi seperti itu?

"Tapi sekarang aku kehilangan nafsu untuk membuatmu menjadi Sleeping Beauty-ku."

Cukup dengan ocehanmu, bitch! Kapan racunku akan bekerja? Kenapa lama sekali?!

"Kau terlihat lemah sekarang, dan itu membuatku tidak bergairah."

Sebenarnya... aku bisa melawannya walaupun luka yang cukup dalam bersarang. Namun entah kenapa... tubuhku... terlalu lemah. Rasanya tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa. Aku mengernyit menahan rasa sakit yang sangat di kepalaku.

"Oh, racunku sepertinya sudah bekerja. Racun mematikan yang berada di cakarku; sudah banyak dari mereka yang berada di tubuhmu."

Racun! What the—

Entah kenapa, dia menjauhkan cakarnya. Lalu mengambil sebuah suntikan dan botol kecil dari balik jubahnya. Setelah menyedot isi botol ke dalam suntikkan, dia menggulung lengan jaket kiriku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Penawar racunnya." jawabnya sambil menyuntik lengan atasku.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu! Lebih baik aku mati daripada –"

"Akan sia-sia membunuhmu sekarang—dan akan sia-sia bagimu untuk mati sekarang. Kau bisa jadi lebih kuat. Dan saat itulah aku akan membunuhmu dan menjadikanmu Sleeping Beauty-ku."

Aku merinding. Hawa pembunuhnya benar-benar besar saat berkata akan membunuhku.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena membiarkanku hidup, Wolfy."

Dia berdiri, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Jika kau bisa."

"Dan aku pasti bisa." Ah, aku teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu! Jarum yang kutusukkan padamu beracun, kabar buruknya; aku tak memiliki penawar."

"Jangan khawatir; aku kebal terhadap racun, Kirino. Oh, dan terima kasih, _it's fun_! Kupikir aku tidak perlu membunuh manusia normal bulan ini."

Dia kembali berjalan, hingga menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Dasar sialan... pantas saja tidak bekerja."

Kutatap langit hitam dengan bulan penuh.

Aku kalah telak.

* * *

Rasanya segar dan sakit saat kubasuh wajahku dengan air dari kran minum umum. Akh, seharusnya aku membeli perban sebelum bermain tadi. Tapi sungguh, tadi benar-benar menyenangkan! Siapa sangka berada di ambang kematian akan jadi sensasi yang luar biasa, ha!

Tiba-tiba suara seperti kendaraan menggema, semakin dekat, dan benar saja, sebuah sepeda motor berhenti tepat di depanku. Lampunya begitu menyilaukan hingga aku harus melindungi pandangan dengan lengan. Siapa orang bodoh yang main balapan di malam hari begini?

"Yo, kau beruntung sekali bisa melawan WolfMan!"

Kujauhkan lenganku untuk melihat siapa penunggang kendaraan berisik itu, seorang lelaki dengan rambut hijau menyeringai di sana. Dia terlihat familiar bagiku...

"Aku Zanark Avalonic, sama sepertimu. Yah, sebenarnya aku sedang memburu WolfMan, hanya saja aku tidak pernah menemukannya. Tapi kau tidak buruk—"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Singkat kata, kau ingin bermain denganku, begitu kan?"

Dia tertawa. "—Ha! Benar, benar! Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati." Kuambil dan kumainkan pisauku. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo mulai!" seruku saat dia masih duduk santai di motornya.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kau terluka, aku tidak akan puas mengalahkan orang yang sedang terluka. Terlebih... sebentar lagi pagi, kau mau orang normal bangun dan melihat permainan kita?"

"Apa masalahnya, aku masih kuat, dan orang normal, jangan pedulikan—mereka hanya akan lari ketakutan saat melihatnya."

"Tidak, tidak—aku ada pekerjaan, nak. Baiklah, sampai bertemu malam rabu depan di Galaxy Mall!" Dia menancapkan gas dan meluncur pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku menatapnya sebal sambil menyimpan pisauku. Bangsa*tt! menentukan tempat tanpa persetujuanku! Ah, biarlah, yang penting tindakannya saat permainan nanti.

Tapi... rabu depan... astaga! Itu kan lima hari lagi! Lama, bagiku itu waktu yang lama!

F*ck you, Zanark!

* * *

**TBC**

*Slenderman; urband legend berupa pria jangkung berjas tanpa muka dan tentakel sabagai pelengkap.

**Wanita bermulut robek; urband legend mainstream dari Jepang (pasti dah pada tau)

***Dikenal dengan sebutan Jeff the Killer; pembunuh yang selalu _tersenyum riang._

Saya kok malah bawa-bawa dua tokoh Creepypasta itu fffttt-

Haha, bikin adegan action itu susah ternyata ;; Jadi maaf kalo nggak memuaskan, sepertinya diri ini harus membaca beberapa fic action ya~ Silahkan kasih saran buat berantem yang baik dan benar(?)

Krisar dan pendapat berupa review diterima dengan senang hati~ =)))


End file.
